With popularization of personal computers in recent years, an environment of so-called multimedia is being prepared and a lot of software are provided in various media forms. Generally, in the software called "multimedia", pictures are presented along with sounds corresponding thereto. Therefore, personal computers are generally used for the time being as an apparatus for presenting pictures along with sound. However, it is expected in the future that new computer systems in the form where video equipment or audio equipment is assembled therein will be popularized. In addition, it is also expected that a new type of light sign board for advertisement will be developed.
In the case where various pictures are displayed on a display screen of computer, an independent window is opened for displaying an independent picture on the screen and usually it is possible to open plural windows on the screen. In addition, there is generally employed such a configuration capable of arbitrarily designating respective positions and respective sizes of windows. Usually, it is possible to set a position of window and a size of window by operating a mouse.
In a multimedia reproduction system using a general personal computer, as previously described, it is possible to suitably designate positions and sizes of windows for displaying respective pictures (picture images) by operation of mouse. Thus, it is possible to respectively display plural pictures on a display at desired sizes. However, in regard to sound, similarly to the general TV receiver or audio equipment, only the function to adjust sound volume as a whole is provided, but special attention for reproducing multimedia is not drawn. In the software so called multimedia, pictures and sounds are generally presented as respective sets, and it is expected to present a picture and a sound with harmony or correspondence with each other. However, in the conventional or existing systems, while it is possible to respectively present individual pictures (picture images) at desired sizes on the display, it is impossible to carry out sound volume adjustment in a manner harmonized with the presented picture.
In view of the above, an object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for presenting a picture along with sound capable of presenting the picture and sound in a manner such that they are in harmony or correspondence with each other.